1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light transmission systems, and particularly to a light transmission system with an optical waveguide member.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical light transmission systems usually use one to one light transmission method during the entire transmission, thus, cannot satisfy a situation in which there needs to be transmission of one signal to more than one receiving end at a same time.
What is needed, therefore, is a light transmission system, which can overcome the above shortcomings.